hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrei Belinksi (Mushroom Kingdom) Hetalia OC
Mushroom Kingdom (Wyztkem de Mush) is a fanmade character of the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the younger brother of the Sarasaland Kingdom and the older brother of the State of Croatios. Height: 5'10 Nation Name: Mushroom Kingdom Name: Andrei Belinksi Age: 21 Gender: Male Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Pacifist Blue Special Features: Ace Card, Glasses. Appearances: None Birthday: April 26th Appearance: Mushroom Kingdom is a tall, charming man who has straight, smooth blonde hair and blue eyes. He often wears a blue Mush 101th Division uniform, the weapon bracket on his unifrorm carries a Mush Hunter Knife, 2 frag grenades, a canteen, 1 Sobro unlit Molotov, and his Mush .357 Magnum. He also wears a star on his helmet (It’s color alternatively changes to beige or a very dark shade of yellow). He also has glasses, he states that he got them when he got he took Coto Island from the Kong Empire in 1783. During World War II, he is seen wearing a dark green reserve uniform as he wasn't a big military power in the continent at the time. In a sketch made by JuanTheNeko, the Mush man appears to have a blue military standard helmet instead of the original white and red civilian helmet. The Star planted on his helmet is the Star of Invincibility you usually see in the Mario Bros. franchise. The Mush military uses these badges as a way to honor Marines who fought in combat. In an early sketch, he is seen without his curl, the reason why is unknown. He has varied appearances depending on what location, he wears a white Volapoj hoodie for the cold Mush winter or the cold Northern Beanish Alps, and there is also the normal blue uniform. His curl color changes in multiple sketches, colors reaching from light brown, blonde and even a dark shade of beige . The curl is supposed to represent the Mush Province of Coto Island. In a chibi design, he is shown with green eyes to match his green landscape and uses a Cavalry sword given to him by the Kong Empire to defend himself from threats such as the Teutonic Knights, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Hungary and even France. An illustration of him by MysticNoodles, showed him with a small mustache and a soldier hat worn during the Kongolese-Koopa War Era of Mush history. Interests and Personality; Andrei is the little brother of Sarasaland Kingdom and was quoted to be a loyal and party pooper type of little brother. Andrei is pretty quiet and through the wars he has fought, he doesn’t like to fight. Notes say that, Poland and Lithuania were the first to actually find and take care of Mushroom Kingdom. Andrei is a mature, stern man with a love for his work and honor as a soldier. Even though he has a mature exterior, he can be a total party boy when he drinks. His tough exterior and maturity is said to be the equivalent to Germany. Kong Archipelago describes him as a loyal and a great man to have at home. He loves to drink and to hang out with other nations. He commonly speaks in the Mush dialect when speaking to his brother. He is also a major gamer, when he has some free time, he usually plays his Nintendo 64 or even his PlayStation 4. He himself admitted that, the local Unholy Military Alliance (SK,KK, HY) that outnumbers him 3-1 make him look plain and weak. Even some European countries make him look like a stupid outcast. His accent is similar to that of Poland or a very raspy America (Basically a Toad). Unlike his founder Poland, Andrei isn’t really much of a religious person. He believes in Christianity and doesn’t really think of it much. He doesn’t drink a lot at his house but when he is at a party, he is a free man. For Halloween, he used a(n) propeller mushroom used by Mushroom Kingdom’s 1905 flight tests and used it as a costume. He was also seen in the April Fools 2011 sketch, he is seen wearing a pair of neko ears and a fucked up bunny tail. Relationships: Sarasaland Kingdom: Gustavo Belinski (Sarasaland) is MK’s older brother. It is canon that he and Hyrule always push and bother him around. He often calls him “little brother” or Andrei. The Mushroom Kingdom was a candidate to be sold off to France from the Kong Empire but since the SK was a jackass and a nuisance as a child, he sold him instead. They both met when the Kong Empire took seige of the 8 Founding Clans. Gustavo’s Sverige regions was once Mush territory but when Andrei forced him to do slave labor, Gustavo retreated from the Mushroom Kingdom (The Sverige Secession) leading to the infamous and horrific Mush Civil War which soon ended in a successful Sarasi independence. Andrei disagrees of his Sikh beliefs because Gustavo grew up Christian and just converted to Sikhism in 1999 for no reason (This year describes the year when Sikhism became the religious majority in the Sarasaland Kingdom). Andrei describes him as being a lazy and jackass brother and that although they have low positivity for each other at the moment, he still has a deep admiration for him as a brother. Beanbean Kingdom: The Beanbean Kingdom (or Julia) is one of MK’s neighbors. Andrei calls her “His closest and friendliest ally. Her pancakes and crêpes are amazing as well :3" When he was rebelling against the Kong Empire, Julia helped the Mushroom Rebels against the all and powerful Kongolese army. When she met him as a chibi, she described him as “Adorable and charming”. During another Nekotalia skit, BBK cat and Mushroom Cat were seen sharing milk and arguing about canned food trades in Julia’s neighbourhood. Most of the Mush population was on the side of the Imperial Beanish Empire, until Julia started conscripting Mush immigrants into the Imperialist Beanish Army. During World War II, Andrei protected her by securing her borders and letting her stay at his house to prevent any conflict with her neighboring aggressor Hyrule. Andrei has admitted that as a chibi, he had feelings for Julia, but it is unknown if he still retains these emotions for her. Donkey Kong Archipelago: Papullias is a father figure to Andrei since Andrei and his brother were both adopted by the Kong Empire. When the Kong army started colonising and conquering most of Koloa, Papullias owned the 8 original cities that colonised the Mushroom Kingdom (Toad Town, Acorn Plains, Kalsi, Pougtil, Goweno, Newo, Dleifnetierb, Roodpart). After the Kong Empire started racially profiling and massacring innocent people, Andrei started to fight back and soon seceded from the Kong Empire.Papullias said that Andrei left him heartbroken for years and was also one of many reasons why his mighty empire collapsed. Today, Andrei and Papullia’s relationship is neutral. Hyrule: Monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool, states that Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom have an "Alliance that has unhealed wounds," which started during World War 2 when Hyrule invaded the Mushroom Kingdom from east and south. Andrei responded and started invading Hyrule through the Cheep Cheep Sea. Today, their relationship is that equivalent to America and China. Mostly because of their borders to the war torn and controversial Jewelry Island and the Beanish-Hyrulian tensions. Yoshi Island: Yoshi Island used to be a Mush Province and was treated quite well during his Mush occupation. Yoshi Island respects the Mushroom Kingdom as he was liberated from Koopan rule by him. The Yoshi government, though a sovereign nation, still pledges their allegiance to the Mush Royal Party. Like how Canada and other former British colonies atill pledge their allegiance to Queen Elizabeth II. Yoshi Island is older (but shorter) than Andrei which baffles him. Andrei sometimes questions how Yoshi Island is older than him and he just responds with the same answer, “Native Tribes.” Poland and Lithuania ��������: Poland and Lithuania found the Mushroom Kingdom when they were searching for land. Poland and Lithuania took care of him but handed him to the Kong Empire 2 years after his occupation. Today, Lithuania stands as a best friend for MK and Andrei is there whenever he needs him. His relationship with Poland is almost like America and Israel, they support each other no matter what. One example of this is most of the little amount of Mush troops in Europe, landed in Poland and fought off Nazis and worked with the Polish Resistance. The Polish language also inspired a majority of the Mush language. Japan����: Who can forget Japan, the creator of Nintendo (Shigeru Miyamoto) and the Nintendo race. The Mush man is a very good friend to Japan and he describes him as one of his best friends, but Beanbean still takes the cake as his most closest ally. Andrei was also inspired by Japanese martial arts and created Shroom-Jitsu which is only taught in the Army and Marine training. Though these two aren’t seen together often, Japan thinks of Andrei as a "An actually interesting fanboy" and almost never acknowledges him but occasionally talks to him. Koopa Kingdom: These two’s history can go back a long way to when the Sarasi-Mush wars (Mush-Sarasi Wars is the name used in ths US and Canada ) first erupted. Koopa Kingdom admits to kidnapping the Mush monarch and killing him brutally to help the Sarasi party. The Koopas at the time were very feared because of the motivation the soldiers had in battle and their Guerilla Tactics. Andrei and Tokoto fought each other a lot and most of them ended in a Koopan victory and left him injured for weeks. During World War 2, Koopa Kingdom fought Mushroom Kingdom along the eastern seaboard joined with Hyrule and Sarasaland Kingdom. Even though Andrei fought them all off, it took him years to recover. The Koopans also stole Peach Toadstool, but didn't last long as the Mushroom Kingdom and many UN Peacekeeping troops drove them to give her back Even today, he still has a deep hatred for Koopa and their border is said to be the one of the most secured borders in the continent! Italy ����: During World War 2, Italy was looking for a place to invade to prove to Germany he wasn’t as useless as Ludwig thought he was, so he tried to kick Andrei’s ass but stopped as Andrei’ was already being beaten by the Koopa, Sarasaland and Hyrulian Kingdoms. Today, Andrei has no grudge against Veneziano, as he had no idea that the Italian was gonna invade the place. Being a gamer and all, he does order a few pizzas and shares what is left over with Veneziano State of Croatios: The State of Croatios (He was 11 years old) was a former state that is now present-day Northern Jewelry Land. He and Andrei use to live with each other and hang out with each other because of his similar civilian hat (A Yellow Toad Hat). Both had a great relationship. During the The Great State War of 1804, the States of Sjøvt, Menisia, Croatios and Blasnya went to war with each other and when the Beanish started their expansion, the Imperial Beanish didn't hesitate to invade all of the small,weak countries/states. As the Mushroom Kingdom was fighting a civil war against the Sarasaland Kingdom when that was occuring, he couldn't help his poor ally. Trivia: ~ The Mush were neutral in World War I because of a Great Economical Depression that swept through the area. ~ The Mushroom Kingdom was a Minor Ally in World War II, not much conflict in Europe ~ His birthday refers to the date of when the Mushroom Kingdom became independent from the mighty Kong Empire and also is the date when the Deklaracja Niedpodległości (Mush Declaration of Indepedence) was signed ~ A new Mushroom Kingdom flag is currently being designed and is set to be the new flag in 2018 or 2019 ~ Notes say that Andrei was supposed to be in a green uniform or a Mush Air Force uniform APPEARANCES: Andrei has not appeared in any episodes or skits at this moment (most of which I listed are what I thought he would have done) but I will welcome anyone to use him in a fanfic but please ask for permission before using him!!! Flag of the Mushroom Kingdom: Pic on Top Sketch of Andrei (Mushroom Kingdom): Picture on right of it. I do not own the ORIGINAL Mushroom Kingdom as all rights go to Nintendo